


Just Making Sure

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Series: The Song a Supernatural Heart Sings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: Dean had been listening to Castiel's heartbeat as much as he possibly could in the time since Cas was cardioverted.Cas promised he's okay, but Dean is a worrisome sap.





	Just Making Sure

_th-thump th-thump th-thump_  
"Dean, I'm okay," Cas murmured.  
Dean said not a word, but hushed the ex-angel, and continued listening.  
  
_th-thump th-thump th-thump_  
"Dean," Castiel prompted again.  
The dusky blond-haired man lifted his head to gaze into piercing blue eyes of his partner in the dim light. "I'm just making sure your heartbeat stays in rhythm."  
Cas let out a gentle sigh before placing a hand to Dean's head. Dean swiftly responded to the touch, and laid his ear back onto Castiel's sternum.  
  
_th-thump th-thump th-thump_  
"It's been two weeks since I was cardioverted," Cas reminded. "I've had no complications thus far. I'm okay, Dean."  
"I know," Dean whispered, his fingers tracing the edge of the shirt pocket below his palm. "I'm just making sure."


End file.
